


One Night

by inquisitorsmabari



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but like just a bit, i mean kind of it's like out in the open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/pseuds/inquisitorsmabari
Summary: Hawke and Anders stumble on a half derelict cabin while on the run, and definitely have sex in it.Now with added sex (see notes lol)





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely shameless also I did make quite a few changes mainly more description on the actual sex and also tidying up some bits because i must've written this at like 2am. so if you already read this on tumblr then maybe read it again here lol.

They were running, feet squelching through inches of dark, brown mud, as the pair struggled and clambered to their freedom. Soaked from the rain, tired, and hungry, it was a poor attempt at an escape. But it was an escape nonetheless, escape not from capture this time, but from some lunatics who were using the rebellion to cause mayhem. 

It was somewhat easier before the rebellion, they just made sure to avoid any big cities, or any that had a circle. They trundled along country roads, stopping at inns or sleeping in the back corner of a stable. No one recognised them, or they didn’t really care. But now, the mages were out of their circles, and the Templar’s followed, both wreaking havoc wherever they went. Fire had broken out throughout Thedas, and it soon caught up with them too. 

So now they ran through mud and rain, soaked to the skin from the fierce downpour and deafened so much by the thudding of rain and the cracks of thunder that she couldn’t even hear Anders behind her.

“Hawke!” He cried, pulling on her arm. “They’ve gone.”

“What?” She asked, looking behind him where, sure enough, their pursuers appeared to have, well, disappeared. “Huh, that’s anticlimactic.”

“Yea, a little,” 

“Come on, let’s find somewhere to rest,” She said, pulling him closer to share his warmth. He always felt warmer than her, even when he was drenched by a rainstorm, his blonde hair turning dark and sticking stubbornly to his face and neck. Maybe it was a mage thing, all the warmth? Or, maybe it was just him, and he was like her own, personal, source of heat.

The two stumbled through more mud and rain for some time, trailing her mabari who, as always, sniffed out a path for them up ahead. Well, sniffing animal shit, more like, but that was Peanut for you. Just as braindead as her and the rest of her family. Except now, it was just the three of them wandering through a wet and miserable wasteland but, at least they were alive. 

An echoing boom, and a ferocious bark, forewarned them of another bout of lightning and, sure enough, a blue sliver of light trailed through the sky, and turned their whole world blue. She could see Anders much more clearly in that blue light, and she got distracted, concentrating on the tired, pale, face which looked at their path ahead. It was tiring for them both, but she sensed that it was twice as such for Anders.

“There’s a building up ahead,” He declared “Looks like it’s derelict though, can’t guarantee that it will keep us try.”

“Worth a shot!” She cried in response. “Lead the way.”

\-----

And so, not long after, the two of them sat huddled in the corner of a dilapidated log cabin relying on a small fire to keep them warm, that corner being the only corner that still had a fully functioning roof. Peanut had found his own corner, sulking because they’d forced him to go out in the storm, and preferring to get drizzled on by the drizzles of rain which made its way through the remaining roof beams than sit near them. Still, the storm was letting up, slowly, and they were warming up, slowly. It would just take time.

And it did, it felt like they’d sat there for days but, apparently, it was only an hour or two. When the storm eventually stopped, and only tiny droplets of rain now fell onto the saturated ground, they could finally, get themselves warm, sort of. They were never really got warm as such, not now that they were constantly running. In fact, they were at their warmest when they were actually running. Stopping to sleep in a hovel somewhere was always when they felt the cold. 

“We’re going to have to dry out our clothes,” Anders said, standing up to take off his long, black, coat, leaving him with just a shirt and trousers, which were also damp, although not quite as bad as his coat, which was now making small puddles on the wooden floor as it hung from one of the broken pieces of timber. He sat next to her by the fire, cross legged and shivering as she took off her armour pieces one by one, until she sat there in nothing but her pants and a loose shirt she stole from one of the places they’d crashed in. 

“You’ll get cold,” He chided.

“Not if I’m sat next to my little heat pack,” She said with a grin, before shuffling up next to Anders and placing his arm around her shoulders, forcing him to envelope her with his body warmth. He tightened his arm around her, pulling her towards his chest and resting his face in her hair, planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head before his hands moved to play with a strand of black hair which had gone rogue.

“Anyway, aren’t you worried that this place is a little...exposed to be stripping off in,” He queried.

“What?” She asked with a laugh. “Anders, I’ve seen your tits before. And anyway, what about that time we stayed at that inn in the little village near Starkhaven.”

“Yea, what about it?”

“Oh, come on!”

“What? What did I do?”

“What did you do?” She asked in a mocking tone. “I can’t believe you don’t remember.”

“No, I don’t!” He said laughing, before moving to look down into her face.

“We got really drunk and the couple who ran the inn, you remember them?”

“Yea,”

“Ok good that means you weren’t in justice mode, then, glad that’s cleared up. They were talking about how they’d been married for who knows how many years and how much they loved each other and whatever.”

“Oh, yea,”

“Yea, and then they were all ‘oh you guys are so cute when did you get married’ so we lied about it and said we’d been married like, 2 years.”

“Oh, yea, wait,” He interrupted, his face betraying his realisation, and his embarrassment, evidently. His cheeks burned more than the fire which warmed them. “I remember,”

“Yea we ended up in a Chantry raving about Maker knows what, trying to get ourselves married I think. We were completely out of it it was pretty funny thinking back on it,” 

“Yea…” He murmured. “Wait, does that actually count? Like, did we get married?”

“No idea,” She answered. “Andraste may not have witnessed us marry but she did witness us have some really fucking good sex in one of the storage cupboards.”

“Oh Maker, that’s embarrassing,”

“Yea,” She said, poking him on the nose with her finger, “So I don’t think you should worry about undressing here, at least there’s isn’t a giant statue of Andraste and a plethora of sisters to see us in nothing but our skin and in a very compromising position. I mean, leave your clothes on if you like, just, not your trousers.”

“Oh, well if I have to,”

“Yea, you do,” She said, removing her own clothes and leaving herself naked, exposed in the light of the fire and the stillness of the air, and inviting him to do the same.

\-----

Sex with Anders was, for some reason, better than any other sex she had. Whether it was because she’d stuck with him for so long, and they’d gotten to know each other's wants and needs, or whether it was because they were always in danger, the adrenaline pumping ferociously through their bodies heightening their senses. Still, there was nothing to complain about, even in a damp, cold, shithole like this.

It wasn’t long, but it was fast, passionate. She pleasured him with ease, each kiss planted on his skin, each brush of her fingers against his chest, sending shockwaves through him, through them both, her own self reacting to his pleasure and teasing him, playing him until he could take it no more, and he took control, lifting himself up off of the ground and towering over her as she lay there, naked, exposed, and at the mercy of her lover as she felt his hand move down below her waist, each stroke of his fingers bringing her closer and closer to absolute bliss. Every part of her body felt as if it was on fire, a fire which started between her legs, and spread upwards, until it reached the neck which Anders had relentlessly smothered with deep, lingering kisses.

It was amazing, a new level of pleasure, better than she could ever have hoped for on a night like that. That is, until he entered her, and soon the stroke of his fingers that only moments before had sent her into paradise, felt like nothing, not compared to this, anyway. She was in a new state of ecstasy, and so was he, the cries of pleasure emanating from them both reaching levels they had not reached in so long, stifled by the need to stay alert, quiet, by the constant threat of being caught, killed, arrested, whatever. No bandits would approach that cabin tonight, she thought, purely for the sheer awkwardness of walking in on the two of them at it like hounds in heat, at least that made them somewhat safe.

It wasn’t longest night of pleasure they’d ever had, but it was so, so, worth it. Passionate, fiery, driven on pure desire and lust alone, and she loved it. When she brought him to his climax, she felt it too as her own senses went into overdrive, her fingers grasping at his skin, his hair, her head as light as the thin, white, clouds on a summer day. This was what they both lived for, the moments like this one, where they were together, inseparable, staring into each other's eyes as they descended from the blissful heights they had just reached. 

“You can put your trousers on, now,” She whispered in his ear, before planting a kiss on the skin behind his ear which bordered his messy, blonde hair. 

“I might,” He whispered in response. “But you’ll have to get up first,”

“I know,” She sighed, before straightening herself up and pulling herself off of him. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I think we should stay here another night, give us a break from travelling.”

“Good idea,” He agreed. “Just one night though and then we keep moving.”

“Yea, just the one.”

They lied.


End file.
